The Chubby Ninja
by Kemono-lover-hybrid
Summary: Lloyd got kidnapped by a witch and turned him overweight! After his friends saved him (again), Lloyd is determined to get rid of his newly developed weight, will his friends help him lose all that fat? Or will they decide to make him stay that way? Warning: Weight gain, Stuffing, fluff, Lots of fluff and OOCness. Don't like, Don't read. Rated T, Just in case!
1. Chapter 1

_**Contains: mild Weight Gain, Feederism (force feeding,**_ _ **stuffing**_ _ **), OOCness (I think?)**_ _ **and fluff. Lots of fluff**_ _ **. If you don't like these kind, don't read.**_

It was a beautiful day in Ninjago, the Sun was shining, The Birds are singing, the Mailman delivering special things for the Ninja, Everything was peaceful in Ninjago. Especially if it's their day off according to Sensei Wu. Kai and Cole were resting, Jay and Nya just got out from dating and shopping, they were having a good time. but Lloyd, the youngest and the most Ninja, was still busy training dodging obstacles, blocking what's coming right at him, and also breaking planks. But all of that noise made sleeping difficult for the Fire and Earth master. The noise actually didn't bother the Water and Lightning master, but are just annoyed a bit. Then, an hour later, Lloyd was exhausted, Grabbing a bottle of water and sitting on the corner, drinking the bottle hoping to stop the dry, raspy panting. Until a tired Kai came up and walked up next to Lloyd. Sipping his coffee.

"Busy day for your day off, huh?" he spoke.

"Yeah... Ha, I feel so pumped already." he chuckled, the panting started to die down. Kai sighed.

"Not to be the boss, but next time your training alone, try to be a _little_ _more_ quiet than last time? Me and Cole really want to get some shut eye. Say, why did you still train, even if it's our own day off?"

"Because, well, we just don't know if there's gonna be danger outside of this house. Heck, there might be a burglar on the loose robbing the bank!"

"Wooah easy there. Don't worry Lloyd, it's our day off! Were supposed to relax, not train hard." Lloyd huffed and continued to drink the whole water to the brim.

"Hey, I know your worried about the city, but I don't think there's gonna be anything bad happening today." Kai layed his hand on his shoulder. And Lloyd smirked.

"Mm, maybe your right Kai. I guess I was being a bit too sensitive." Lloyd got up and dressed himself appropriately. He wears a dark green collared shirt with a zipper that's tan underneath, a slightly lighter green shirt underneath, tan-ish grey yoga pants and some new sneakers he fetched where they're black and green with golden shoelaces, just like what he is, The Green Ninja.

"Alright, i'm going out." Lloyd stepped in front of a door.

"Where are you going, Lloyd?" Jay asked

"...Out, just wanna go out and.. have a nice walk!" Lloyd answered. And so he's out. Strolling around, and surprisingly, he avoided his fangirls very well! Especially wearing his black fedora with green lining, helps him avoid the fangirls and boys easily.

The longer he strolled across the city, the more ideas Lloyd picked up but they're ideas that Lloyd should use once and not doing one at a time, Wu has given him 20 bucks but that's not enough to buy a whole lot of food. Soon after he sat on a bench, wondering which idea should he take. Buy a big hood for him to cover up on public? No. He can make a hood or a cloak himself. Buy his friends some fitting outfits? No. They're too overpriced today. Oh, Maybe eat at Skylor Chen's Noodle Shop! No wait, they're not all for sale. Dangit, all of his ideas are done for. So, Particularly, Lloyd got bored, even with 20 bucks in his hand he couldn't figure out a right thing to do for his day off. Untill he heard serious sirens from the cops, and decided to follow them.

'Maybe there's a robbery going on? I have to find out.' he thought. And just as he made it, it was, indeed, a robbery. But it's not a bank, but it's an unusually colored bakery. And out of the door, there's a women screaming for help as she's dragged by men in what looks like gingerbread men-like colored masks. Lloyd had to go to a nearby house to dress up in his green ninja gi and stepped out of the house. But just as the police cars get close to the bakery, one of the burglars pushed a button and an electric field buzzed on.

"Look out!" a Cop yelled and they all jumped off the car right before the car got electrocuted and exploded into pieces. Lloyd looked around to see an opening, and as it turns out, the electric field must be triggered only on the streets, but the ceilings blocked it. Lloyd climbed up to the ceilings and climbed on top of it.

"Hey! Over here!" The Burglars noticed and holding up their guns, and fired, he dodged all of them but oddly, Lloyd turned to see that they're shooting... peanuts? Well, doesn't matter. He has to save the bakery! The more the burglars shoot, the more Lloyd dodged and ran closer to them to deliver a kick to one of them and then punched the other, and just as he noticed one is aiming right behind them, he dodged the bullet. But right after he turned around, there's even more burglars, only 5 surrounding him. That was when he has to unleash one of his ultimate powers.

"NinjaaaaaaGOOO!" He spun around 'till he became a green and golden tornado and spun around the enemies, inside the green tornado he delivers punches, kicks and even some blows to their heads. Then right after he used his Spinjitzu, the burglars ran off and some drove away. He turned around to the black haired lady in pink.

"Hey, are you okay?" He held out his hand.

"Ohh, I'm fine sweetie, thanks for saving my shop!" She got up and patted her apron, to pat the dirt off of her oddly nicely done pink and white uniform. She turned to the boy and jumped.

"Oh my goodness, are you.. The Green Ninja, Lloyd?"

"Uh, yeah?"

She squealed in delight "Ooohhh my goodness, I never get my chance to see the Green Ninja! But now that your here, Please, let me welcome you to my bakery, Wendy's Bakery! Held by yours truly!"

She held the Ninja's hand and dragged him gently to her big bakery, Lloyd examined the place, the house looked like a big cupcake. With pink frosting with some rainbow on top and some added décor. It looks so... oddly real. And of course, the sign is softly written on a board 'Wendy's Bakery'. In short, the bakery is really colorful and well sculpted. But that wasn't enough 'till she opened the door which gave Lloyd in awe. Man, if he were to stay as a kid this would've been a dream come tru! All the walls, the floors, the painting, heck, even the tables and chairs were all super colorful! Even the ordering desk has lollipops, jawbreakers and heck, even chocolate in a bowl! Lloyd walked around, letting out a 'woooww', the place is amazing! But the weird part is, is that nobody is even in here. Only Lloyd and the lady named Wendy. But, that doesn't spook him one bit.

"Please, have a seat~" she guided the green ninja to one of the desks, as Lloyd sat down, he noticed that he can finally see the seats and tables up close. The tables were made of marble, and surprisingly not even a single scratch or a single stain is there. He's on the seat where you can invite up to 6 people next to you, like in some restaurants. She handed him a menu and he opened the menu. It was all sweets! Hot Cocoa with whipped cream and sprinkles? Chocolate Chip Cookies? Vanilla Angel Cake? Man, if he were a kid again he would order everything. But then he noticed he was drooling at the sight, so he shook his head to snap out of it.

"Well, dear? Anything that catches your eye?" She asked patiently

"I would like a... **gulp**.. a nice, hot cocoa, please." He ordered while pulling the collar of his gi, releasing steam. Oh boy, in a restaurant and it's his first time ordering. Sure, he did invite his friends to Mister Chen's Noodle Shop after the trauma of what they thought to be Zane's death, but they didn't order anything to eat. So, this is Lloyd's first time ordering, but he wanted to order something simple so it wouldn't be so complicated.

"With anything else, sweetheart?"

"Uhh.. with... just whipped cream, y-yeah." he pulled his collar again.

"Alright, Hot Cocoa with just whipped cream, coming right up!" And so she's off. Lloyd waited patiently on the table, examining the room even more. There's candy on the walls, some cute gingerbread men, and sometimes even creatures made of candy. He looked down and stared at the shininess of the marble table. Then he leaned back to feel the soft cushions of the chair. Everything is like a kid's dream come true. In fact, so dreamy that he almost closed his eyes until he heard a silent tap.

"Here ya go, green ninja! A nice hot cocoa for you! With some sweet, sweet whipped cream~ " she placed a very nice cocoa with whipped cream, so much whipped cream you can't even see the cocoa underneath, and not only that but she made the cocoa on a green mug that's just like his color of the gi. He waited for the cocoa to cool off, took off his hood and then took a sip, and that was when he thought...

'This is... the best cocoa I've ever tasted!' he could feel his inner kid screaming in victory but shook his head again, gently so he won't spill the cup, and kept sipping. He finished it off by eating the whole cream. Then sighed in delight.

"How was it, Lloyd?"

"Oh man, that was the best cocoa... i've ever tasted!" Lloyd said out loud

"Awwww, thank you~ I worked really hard on those~"

"Well, I just wanna say, it's great!" But then, he realized something that he has to do something before getting out of here.

"Wait, How much did it cost?"

"Oh don't be silly, you saved my bakery from those nasty robbers, so you have yourself a nice cocoa for free!"

"Oh wow, R-Really? Th-thanks, I guess." He then got up and walked to the exit doorway of the bakery.

"Oh wait! I Almost forgot!" She ran up to Lloyd to give him a small, green lollipop, and a card that has Wendy's Bakery written on it.

"Come back next time you wanna feast for dinner."

"Ah! Thanks! I'll see you again!" and so he went off. As Wendy walked off to the ordering room with a smug on her face.

Meanwhile, Kai and Cole were sleeping again, finally at peace. Zane was busy cooking for lunch, While Nya and Jay still talk about stuff at the table. Then, they hear a door open.

"Hey guys, i'm back!" Lloyd said, closing the door hard, so hard that Kai and Cole jumped fell over the bed.

"Oops, hehe, sorry, I don't know my own strength, hehe." Lloyd rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Heeey, Lloyd! What did you do for your day off?" Nya turned to see his friend, Jay also followed

"Oohhh gosh, Hey, Lloyd! Did you have some fun there?" Kai rubbed his head to ease the pain, and Cole was busy rubbing his own back.

"Can I tell ya what I really did in my day off...?" and they all sat in the seat and Lloyd told the whole story of what he saw and saved Ninjago once again. And after that they all seem to be questioned.

"What? What's wrong?"

"'Wendy's Bakery?' huh, never heard of it." Kai mumbled

"Well, whatever it is, It sounds good!" Cole smiled. Like usual, Cole loved sweets, especially his favorite treat, and that is indeed, Cake.

"Mmm~ oh no, I can feel myself drooling." Jay quickly pulled out a napkin and wiped his lips.

"I'm actually with Kai there, Lloyd. I never heard of that bakery either, maybe you can show us that tomorrow?"

"Oh yes, Definitely! I'm not sure if it's gonna stay open for a while, but I can guarantee it's a great bakery you all should check out!" The Ninja looked at each other like it's gonna be a reward after their hard work for tomorrow.

"Wait uh... W-Where's Zane?"

"Oh, he's busy training. And it was a lot more quieter than you are, Lloyd. No offense." Cole replied. Giving Lloyd a little blush out of embarrassment

"Ah, yeah."

When Lloyd opened the door, Zane was busy meditating with his eyes closed, and he's kinda .. talking to himself? Out of curiosity (and for fun) he snuck up right behind the Nindroid. As he's still busy talking. And just as he was going to lightly touch his shoulder, he turned around and grabbed his hand, Lloyd tried to let go of it, but it was too late, Zane then threw him down and layed his foot on his chest.

Zane then opened his ice blue eyes. "Lloyd? Oh goodness i'm so sorry! I'm just practicing with PIXAL." The Nindroid held his hand to Lloyd and as Lloyd got up he giggled.

"Haha, that's ok, that was actually really cool! Maybe you should do that next time someone's right behind you!" Lloyd complimented, flustering the robot a bit, and PIXAL on the inside as well.

"Ah, Th-thank you." He looked away for a moment then turned back to Lloyd.

"Well ah, how are you doing, Lloyd? We were thinking about you as you left."

"Ah, I already told you this thing I told my friends without you, haven't I? Ok, i'll tell ya this..." and he told the story again, this time they were all walking around the room. Zane was very interested in the story. However there's something bothering PIXAL.

"Well, enough about the story, but before I go, look what she gave me! He handed out his lollipop that Wendy gave him, and Zane looked at the lollipop.

"Wow, it's surprisingly shiny, and bright too."

"I know, isn't she great? She must've made _some kind_ of special ingredient that makes candies and sweets delicious and perfect." Lloyd then licked the lollipop. Which he mmm'd at the taste, and walked off, leaving Zane alone.

"...Zane?" PIXAL asked. The Nindroid noticed and spoke to her.

"What is it, PIXAL?"

"About the bakery, I never heard of the place or even know the location yet."

"Perhaps it just opened recently. What's the matter with that?"

"You might not understand, but I captured the image of the sucker Lloyd was holding. I have to uncover the data for the pop in...oh dear, a few hours."

"Don't worry PIXAL. That Lollipop is not going to hurt Lloyd."

"But Zane, don't you think it's a bit _too shiny_ and a bit _too round_? And there's not even a single air bubble inside the pop. It seems... very fake."

"PIXAL, leave him be. He had a hard job done. Let's focus on what were doing now."

".. right." PIXAL nodded, but still worry about the boy and what he talks about in his point of view. But continued to help with Zane as the data on the lollipop still downloads, only 3%.

 **10 Hours Later**

Lloyd yawned as he tucked himself in bed and so are the other Ninja. They all sighed as their day is coming to an end.

"Awwwww! I really wish this day off wouldn't end so soon.."

"Welp, on the bright side, Jay, we get some nice rewards after we've done our jobs or after training, right?" Cole replied to Jay's whining.

"Huh, good point."

"Well... Let's not worry too much about that. Goodnight!" Lloyd said, placing the lollipop on a plate before adjusting to his comfort zone.

"Goodnight, Lloyd." they said as Kai turned off the lights as his bed was near the switch and they all drift asleep during a very peaceful night. Until what they didn't notice was that the Lollipop began to lit up on and off, on and off...

 **Later...**

Drip.

Drip.

Drip... was the sound of a water dripping down the ceiling. Wait, Wait a minute... their new home has improved ceilings, right? Lloyd opened his eyes then woke himself up to find himself in some large basement, in fact it's very roomy enough to invite a whole prom party here. He tried to get up but he felt something holding behind him. He turned around and noticed that he's handcuffed to the wall, still in his green and white striped pajamas, and his legs cuffed to the floors so he wouldn't escape. An idea came through his mind and began to release his golden powers, but unfortunately, it didn't work. And there's a reason that clicked through his mind.

'Vengestone.'

"Are you having trouble getting up, sweet dear Lloyd?" That voice... that sweet, southern accented voice sounds familiar. Lloyd looked to were the voice is and noticed a shadowy figure that is on top of the stairs, and yet too far for him to see.

"Who are you? And what do you want from me?" Lloyd raised his voice so that the shadowy figure can hear, and all he receives is a soft chuckle coming from her.

"Why, don't you recognize me, sweetie pie?" she replied as she walked down the stairs, the closer she walked down, the shadow began to fade away thanks to the moonlight from the open window.

"The one who guided you into my bakery? And you ordered just a some hot cocoa?" And that was when Lloyd dropped his jaw in shock and horror.

It was Wendy, and what is she doing here? Why did she tie him up in a place like this? Actually, what is she gonna do to _him_?

"W-Wendy?" he began to struggle even more, but the handcuffs and legcuffs won't let him.

"Wh-Why did you do this? Let me go! What do you want from me?" Lloyd glared at the women as struggled even more.

"What do I want from you?" she let out another soft, but deeper chuckle. As she snapped her fingers, a gang came out and circled around Lloyd and Wendy.

"I want your **power.** "

Lloyd looked at the gang members that were circling around him and the woman. Wait, they're wearing very, VERY familiar masks... they look like... gingerbread men?

"Wait... are those the...?"

"My sweet thieves? Ohohoho no, my _sweet friends_ ~" She corrected him while petting a fellow friend who just took off his mask to his chest in order to be petted, which made Lloyd feel a bit weird.

"But- but- but.. why? Did you guys work together? For what?"

"Aw, Lloyd, sweetheart, we always worked together! Remember that incident where you 'saved' me from those 'burglars'? Well, the whole thing was to lure you into my trap. And we did it very well, isn't it right, boys~?" The others nodded.

"Ok, but what do you mean you want my power? I can't give you my special powers!" Lloyd barked at her. And she finally replied.

"Because, well, there's a simple way to do it... from a _witch_. Remember Hansel and Gretel, where they noticed a Big, Gingerbread house owned by a sweet little witch who was actually stuffing them to become food, hn? Well, they say that the _Sweet Witch_ doesn't exist. But it turns out, they didn't know that there IS one, and she's still alive in this... delicious place~" she explained, she licked her lips thinking about the people here in Ninjago as her southern accent died down.

A... A Witch? No. There's no such thing as witches around Ninjago. Sure, he heard fairy tales about witches since he was a kid. But... a witch? In Ninjago City? The thought of it is unbelieveable and Lloyd can't believe that. But first, he must ask.

"A-a Witch? H-How?" He shuddered. Even if he doesn't seem to believe in witches, he still wants proof to see what the... Sugar Witch does.

"Boys, hand me the cake." One of them brought a cake to her hands that is surprisingly well done Chocolate Cake that is covered with layers of glazing shiny royal cake frosting, more so than an average cake, It was even coated with some giant star, heart, circles and other unique shaped sprinkles on the frosting. it looked so well done and delicate it seemed like no one even touched it, heck, it seemed like she just got that out of the oven and just got decorated! He could even smell the sweet smell of chocolate from the distance.

"You see this cake? It's our little tradition we Sugar Witches made. Easy to bake, Easy to decorate. Plus, it's a _very_ special cake. Do you want to know _why_ it's special?"

She turned to Lloyd who shook his head no. And right after that one of the 'burglars' grabbed Lloyd's head firmly to keep him still and the other opened his mouth, as another one held the cake slice, in which she lets him grab the cake without knife and fork and shoved it into the boy's mouth, who accidentally swallowed it. He shut his eyes and braced himself, thinking the cake might be poisonous. But then it felt different. Veeeery different. Not just the delicate, mouthfilling chocolatey taste, but he felt something.. filling him up a bit. Mostly around his abdomen. He looked down and saw his own belly bulge up a small bit, but still, it gave him a huge shock.

"Isn't it amazing... and tasty~?" Lloyd looked up to the amused witch, chuckling at the reaction she recieves.

"Well, this cake is widely known to fatten up people with just one, whole, cake. Just a few slices and you'll feel fat as new, and do you know what's gonna happen?"

Lloyd attempted to reply what, until another shoved his face again, swallowed it and felt his belly grow again.

"I will gobble you up like it's Thanksgiving and that also means I will absorb your powers, and soon the sweet witch tribe will rise!" She then lets out a holler of laughter as poor Lloyd has his head held still again and mentally screaming as another chunk of cake goes into his mouth.

 **Meanwhile.**

"Mmn... Hey Lloyd?...Lloyd? Are you awake?" Kai woke up, yawning as he got up and walked into his bed.

"Lloyd? I just wanna ask ya something about.. ah, you know what, never mind..." But he heard no reply, so, he turned on the lights, he gasped and jumped when it turns out to be a pile of pillows imitating Lloyd. But turning on the lights and the gasp made other ninjas groan.

"Oooh, Kai~! Turn off those lights will ya?"

"Yeah, were trying to sleep- Uh oh." Cole turned to notice what Kai just saw.

"Actually, know what keep those lights on, Will ya?" Cole jumped down and examined the bed. Jay just got up rubbing his eyes while holding a pillow, and Zane came up just on time.

"My goodness, what happened here?" Zane asked.

"I don't know, but from what it looks like, Lloyd's gone again!" Jay gasped from what he heard.

"Oh no, Morro's back to kidnap Lloyd again? That jerk!"

"Morro's dead a while ago, Jay!" Cole said to Jay, he felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to see Nya.

"He's right, you know?" She yawned after saying that

"Ohh uh, hehehe, so we got like ANOTHER kidnapper, right?" Jay chuckled. Zane looked around the bed, looking for clues until something popped up.

"Woah! What is it, Zane?"

" _Zane, the Unfolding Data is a 100% Complete, say this out loud to your friends."_ Zane nodded and listened to PIXAL's words, then she said some things that shocked him.

"So? What did she say?"

"She says that the... lollipop is not just an ordinary lollipop..." He said as he turned to where the lollipop Lloyd placed a while ago, was gone.

"Wait, if it's not some ordinary Green Apple flavored Lollipop, then what is it?" Cole asked.

"She says it's a... tracking device."

"If that's a tracking device then why did it take shape of a sucker?" Kai asked, looking like he wanted answers. Then he slowly realizes. "Wait, if Lloyd got that Lollipop from something that would mean..."

*gasp* "Wendy's Bakery!" They said in unison, but luckily not loud enough to wake up Sensei Wu.

"Oh darnit, I always wanted to go there, it sound _sooo_ delicious!" Cole whined.

"He did say it's around Ninjago City, but where exactly?" They all thought of it until then Zane noticed something colorful and more functional underneath the bed. He leaned down to pick it up.

"Maybe with this." It was a small, pink machine that seems to be having a dim illustration that sorta looked like a map. Jay gasped in delight. "Zane! Did you know what you just found?"

"No?"

"You found a tracker, Zane! Maybe this will help find Lloyd in no time!" he snatched the tracker from Zane's hands and noticed that the batteries seem to be running a bit low, but, with a small jolt of electricity, the Tracker began to light up and is much more easier to find the location. And they found just were he is.

 **Meanwhile**

Lloyd struggled and struggled, but every struggle makes avoiding the cake stuffing even harder than those last times. They held his head harder than usual, in fact he wouldn't even budge later on and kept being fed by the cake, and every single slice he swallowed, (and even if he licked the frosting out of his lips) caused him to grow bigger and bigger, pound to pound, his belly grows big enough to be strained by the buttons, heck, he began to make little button gaps and a bit of fat peeking out of the bottom of the shirt, his chest began to swell into moobs as the buttons began to strain a little, his cheeks began to swell up a bit, and even his thighs and rear began to swell as well in his roomy to not-so-roomy pants, as well as the arms too that also began to swell as well.

"Hahahahaha! Well look at you, growing so big and strong!... not. the strong part I mean~ Your going to make a niice, plump meal today~" she laughed even more as the Green Ninja kept getting stuffed and stuffed and stuffed. He could feel his poor pajamas began to strain even more. It hurts so much that he was almost on the verge of tears. But, he can't give up, can he? No, he can't just give up now! But he's afraid the more he struggled, the more it's difficult for his head to get out of the burglars struggle.

"St-Mmph! Stop this, right now!" he yelled at her, but that didn't stop the burglars from feeding him as Wendy cooed in delight. Then, they stopped feeding him, they let go of him and let him breathe, and also making him feel his own weight other than the sugar high. In fact he felt full. Very, Very full. He looked down to see his big, bulging gut struggling to be free from the PJ's.

"Aww, Feeling full, boy~?" He nodded in silence.

"Then I have something just for you, in just.. one.. little... _slice_ ~" she then grabbed the last piece of cake, and they grabbed his face again and opened his mouth again, and that was then Lloyd began to yell and scream as he tried to back off from the last piece, trying to yell 'No more! No more!'

"Aww, don't you back away from me, dearie, one last slice and you'll become a big, BIG guy, so big you can't even move~" Lloyd backed off even more, and just as the time she held up his chin and crepted the cake as Lloyd squeezed his eyes tight, all of the sudden, shurikens hit her hand at the speed of light, causing her to back off and yelp in pain.

"Sorry miss, but dessert time's over!" Lloyd looked up at the familiar voice, it was his friends! The Burglars were too distracted that they let go and it made Lloyd smile to see them.

"Guys! Your here!" Lloyd watched happily as they dropped down, readying their weapons.

"The Ninja? How!?"

"Mm, Let's just say, Ninja never quit!" She turned to the Ninja again.

" **GET THEM!** " she pointed out as lots of her hencemen ran after the Ninja, who were then ready their Spinjitzu.

"NinjaaaaGOOOOOOO~!" They all said in unison as they spun and became tornadoes around the burglars beating those who got sucked into the tornado. Then after they're done, a few burglars managed to avoid the tornadoes and held a shovel and a frying pan. Cole stealthily used his scythe to slip them underneath and catched them in mid-air, Jay electrocuted the others and knocked them out with his nun-chucks, as she noticed, Nya quickly climbed up to the stairs and then creates a puddle of water to slip down the evading others who try to escape the basement, right after Zane froze a few, but he didn't notice Wendy grabbing herself a shovel and was going to strike behind him.

"Zane! Behind you!" PIXAL yelled and then Zane quickly grabbed her hand and threw her onto the floor, and froze her hands and waist so that she wouldn't escape. As they were fighting, Kai ran up to Lloyd and cuts down the hand and leg cuffs and then melted them down so Lloyd's hands and legs were free.

"Come on, let's get outta here." Kai said, and Lloyd nodded as they find their way out of there, luckily the stairs became dry right after. Right after Kai and Lloyd made it out, the fight is finally over. All the burglars are knocked out, and they were relieved, even though there are so quick to beat, they're still too many for them to fight. As they were going to leave, Cole picked up the piece of cake she dropped and examined... then took off hood where it covers his mouth and was going to just take _one little bite_ but then-

 ***SLAP*** Jay slapped the piece off of Cole's hand. _ **  
**_

"Uh uh! No time for a late night snack, buddy! Come on!" Jay told Cole, who shrugged and walked off... but then turned around and walked up to the woman below him.

"Sooo, you must be Wendy, huh?"

"Coooole! We gotta gooo!"

"Did you make this cake?"

"Grrrr~! Just keep it, you'll -uh... you'll love it~!" Wendy smiled sheepishly at the end, trying to be nice.

"COLE!"

"Mmmm... actually, you know what, this is yours so, uh, have a bite!" he then shoved the cake into the woman's mouth and accidentally swallowed it.

"Welp, enjoy your snack, see ya!" he ran off just as the woman's belly began to growl.

"Uh oh."

As they got out of the place while the police were on the way, the Ninja were super relieved to have Lloyd back again. But at the same time, he felt a lot different after they got back, it was too dark so they couldn't see him until they made it to their hideout.

When they opened their door and turned on the lights, Lloyd turned to the others.

"Hey, I wanna say before we go to bed... thank you." But instead of receiving heartwarming smiles, they just stood there, jaw dropped.

"W-What's up?" That one little question made them couldn't help but snicker and giggle.

"Oh pffft- nothing! Nothing wro ho ho ha ha nngg~!" Kai was the first to burst out in laughter, the others as well, while Zane widened his eyes as he stared, Lloyd looked at himself and remembered what the Witch had done to his body.

His once skinny but well built body has become round, tubby and thick, his belly, still hanging out and even his poor PJ's almost couldn't handle the mass he gained. Lloyd yelped and covered up, even with the PJ's straining to be released.

"H-Hey, Lloyd! Don't turn around now!"

"He's so bi- hi- hi- hi- hiiiggg~!" Cole giggled and then got slapped by Nya "Heeey!"

Nya is one the only Ninja not to laugh at Lloyd's new body, she walked up to him and they walked to his bedroom.

"Don't listen to them, I'm pretty sure you know how to lose all of that weight, right?" She said as she tucked him in bed.

"Yeah, not only she was gonna make me fat, she's actually gonna eat _me_ , really."

"What? Noo.. Why?"

"So that she said that she can absorb my powers and... well, you wouldn't believe it but, she's a witch she told me. And she proved me by just eating almost the whole cake she made... 'till you guys come up and saved me again." Lloyd is too tired to explain more, and as he pulled up the sheets up to his neck.

"Well, get some rest, Lloyd. You've been through a lot." She said as she dresses herself up in her PJ's and went to sleep. And so, the rest of the Ninja were asleep. Tomorrow is going to be one, big day.

 **Morning**

A ray of sunshine hits his eyes as Lloyd almost opened it. It's just.. a dream? When he got kidnapped it was all a dream? Oh, thank goodness. It was! Lloyd got up the bed stretching his arms and scratched his back, took him a while to find the right spot, strange. Like something pushing his arms away. As he got out of the bed, the bed makes a strange creaking noise, his bed rarely makes any noise like that, but this creaking noise is slightly louder and longer once he got out. Strange, he felt a bit wobbly as he got up, but it didn't matter to him...at all... hopefully. He went straight to the bathroom, picked up his toothbrush, squirted some toothpaste and brushed his teeth. He fought he felt oddly strange while moving his body... like he's...oh no no no no, it's just a dream, the mind is messing around with him. He thought to himself until he opened his eyes and looked himself in the mirror.

"AAAHHHHHH!" that loud scream caused all the Ninja to get up and head to the bathroom, and they noticed Lloyd panicking about his new... body. Kai stepped in forth to hold him.

"Hey, Hey, Hey. _Calm down_ Lloyd, It's gonna be ok."

No, this is not OK, can't they see his blubber? his little blubber coming out of his PJ's?

"But, But, But, I'm huge!" Lloyd got out of Kai's grip and pointed at himself. They all just stared and snickered a little.

"Aw, don't worry about it Lloyd, you'll get rid of all that soon." Cole chuckled again as he walked up to him, who backed off slightly.

"Yeah, but it'll take a lot of days to get rid of … this!" he grabbed part of his tummy and held it, which made each Ninja stare in different reactions, Cole and Kai were wide eyed and Cole just kept giggling, But Kai seem to feel awkward, and felt bad for the youngest, Jay and Nya just winced at the sight of him puling up his fat, but Zane seems to stare in complete amusement, even through his life he'd never seen a young overweight person, not even a small child who complains in Gym.

Lloyd sighed and dropped his belly down. "You know what? That's fine. You should all do your hygiene. I'm gonna go out there and... eat some veggies... and fruit." he mumbled as he sadly walked off to the hallway.

"Well? Don't just stand here, Find some way to cheer him up." Nya looked at the team, who seem to look around but look like they want to find something in their minds to cheer Lloyd up, then she turned to Zane.

"Oh... uh... i'll go make him a healthy breakfast." and he wandered off, leaving the other Ninja still standing there, finding a way to help the poor boy in their minds.

"...I'll go talk to him." Nya said as she walked off to dress herself in her Ninja gi, leaving Jay, Kai and Cole alone.

"...oh dang, what ARE we supposed to do, Guys?" Jay asked the others, While Cole and Kai had their plans in mind.

"I know! I'll give him all of my dumbbells, maybe that'll keep him in good shape!" Cole said, lifting a whole bag of dumbbells.

"And i'll go and train with him, maybe that'll suit him up in a moment." Kai suggested as he and Cole went off, leaving Jay alone, but then, he had an idea and he went off to somewhere else.

 **Training**

Lloyd punched the punching bags, did some push ups and even dodged some obstacles, well, almost, but he still doesn't give up training so he could lose all of this weight the witch had done to him. Kai walked to the bench holding a bottle of water as he watched Lloyd train some more. He's still a bit sleepy from waking up in the morning and thanks to Lloyd panicking, but doesn't matter, no problem, he can get used to it next time somebody panicked in the morning. as he kept watching, he's starting to have odd feelings as he watched the boy trained. He's wearing a white gi with a black belt, but since his gut is so big it goes through it, makes it somehow adorable as he tried to suck it in and wrap it around his belly, but no matter how hard he tried, it still sticks out of his gi and it sometimes jiggle. He somehow finds that... _adorable_. Wait. Did he just call his flab adorable? His bulging gut he's having adorable like he wants to stick his face into it and snuggle and give him raspberries? Ok, this is getting a bit off. Kai shook his head from his imagination and continued to watch him train. But, it's not just the butt he worries, it's his cherubic face he's been staring at as Lloyd focuses on his targets, it's just for some reason his narrowing eyebrows, intense staring and those... chubby cheeks making Kai letting out some steam, But then once again, he tried to snap out of it. Dang it, If only the boy couldn't get any cuter. … GAAH~~~!

"Kai?" Kai jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, gentle shaking him from the boy before him.

"Kai? Are you ok, you seem like your kinda dozing off."

"Oh, Sorry Lloyd, I guess I was a bit tired.." Kai yawned and stretched and Lloyd pulled off. Smiling and relieved that if that's the reason Kai looked at him in such a weird way.

"Well then, i'll go get some training, and some exercise. I'll do my very best to get rid of all that for a day or two."

"Great, keep going. I'll go..*yawn* to the kitchen for breakfast. Wait, speaking of, has Zane ever fed you any goods?"

"Oh, he just gave me some oatmeal, but brown sugar cinnamon flavored... mmm~ Er- ahem ahem, uh, yeah, it's very nutritious! And keeps me pumped!" Lloyd said before wiping his drool at the thought of the oatmeal Zane cooked for him.

Kai smiled and got up. "Welp, talk to me when your ready." he said before walking off to the kitchen before Lloyd turned back to training again.

 **An Hour Later**

Kai came back right after hanging out with Jay and Nya for some jogging, and then has to go walk around without his shirt 'cuz dang, it's getting really hot out there and he needs to cool down for a moment, hey, wonder how Lloyd's doing? He opened the door that leads to the training room, and what stood there, is a panting Lloyd laying on his back.

"Haah... I... Can't... feell... my... leeggs.. haa..." he panted as Kai walked up to him.

"Woah, you look exhausted as heck. So uh... have you done anything during training? Push ups? Sit ups?"

"Everything! I tried everything but ..haaa.. nothing happens!" he panted, his hand laying on his belly.

"Ah, Hey, I think you need a break, a ninja never gives up, but sometimes, they need a break, like you." Kai lend a hand to Lloyd, who held his hand and got up. But for some reason it made Kai feel odd from the touch.

"Ha... thanks... I should... go take a drink.. I'm soo thirsty already..." Lloyd panted again before walking off to get some water to drink. Kai stood there, getting lost in thought about that odd feeling when he held Lloyd and remembered the image, his once smooth, skinny fingers now became soft and slightly pudgy fingers, and it's somehow fun to hold... maybe if he were to hold his hand more he would love to play with it and... oh Spinjitzu! Kai shook his head at that moment and quickly turned to training, hoping to not act weird after some training or two.

'Oh Lloyd, I really hope you can lose weight soon...' Kai sighed and focused on what's important.

 **Inside the Dojo**

Lloyd sighed as he finally gets the chance to breathe after taking few sips of water. He's still a bit upset he can't lose all of that weight. Not even a bit. Lloyd groaned and tried to think what to do next. Then, he saw a bag of dumbbells and the sight of it made him wonder. If circuit training doesn't work, then weightlifting should do the trick. It will help him bulk up to get through all of that! And what's easier for him is that not only he had the golden power and green energy, but also has all of his friends element. Cole is super strong, right? Then maybe his super strength will help him get through some heavy object in no time.

First, he lifted 2 dumbbells that only weighs 18 pounds, and began lifting them. But right after a few lifts, he noticed how embarrassing he looks in front of a mirror, and dang, he looked even sillier in that white gi he's wearing! He turned around, not to get distracted by his looks, then several lifts later his arms start to get a little sore, but he doesn't give up, sweat forming, a blush forming as he lifts a few more.

"36... 37... 38...39... aaannd-" he dropped them luckily not on top of his feet and collapsed.

"I'm done.. hoo.. ha..." He panted a little again, couldn't believe he can't go through weights that only had a few pounds, even with super strength. He then notices a very familiar figure standing in front of him.

"Hey, Lloyd, how's it going there?" It was Cole. As he picked up the dumbbells and took them back to the bag.

"I was umm... well, hehe, I guess I decided to uh... use some dumbbells, my training isn't helping my stomach much, so I tried some weightlifting and uh... haa... I still feel exhausted from lifting..."

"I think what you need is a break, you've pressured yourself way too hard." Cole said as he hefted the bag over his shoulder. "Besides, you can't lose all of that weight in one day. Take a break, then tomorrow you'll go train some more and maybe weightlifting, like me!" then walked off.

"Remember that!"

Lloyd may have been tired, but his mind said no. He got up, but as he walked, he felt incredibly sore from the feeling. Maybe Cole and Kai were right, he really DOES need a break. And so he headed off to bed weakly, took off his clothes and pulled up the sheets for some rest, hoping one day he gets his body back to normal.

 **Another Hour Later**

Lloyd walked to the kitchen, his legs still feeling sore, but felt better. He sat down on his seat, feeling a bit woosy from waking up.

"Hey Lloyd, What's shakin' bacon?" a soft, sweet tone perked his ears and he turned, it was Nya again, and she's giving him a heartwarming smile. "May I sit here?"

"Um, sure, I guess." Lloyd answered and Nya sat next to him.

"Soo... your training... how's it doing?"

"Not well, Cole is right about one thing. It's gonna take a lot of time for me to lose some weight. Maybe weeks, months, years..."

"Oh Lloyd, don't be silly, there might be a way to lose weight sooner than a month." Nya replied, a bit worried about Lloyd worrying. Lloyd sulked as he sighed.

"So... how about we go hang out at Skylor's Noodle Shop? With me, Jay and Zane?"

"... Alright, I like that." Lloyd smiled and got up, still a bit tired 'I can do this.' he thought to himself as he dressed himself in the right clothing, he wore the same clothing before the bakery robbery incident, but he had a bit difficulty pulling down his shirt so that his tummy wouldn't stick out, then, he's ready to go with the three of his friends to Skylor's restaurant.

 **Skylor's Noodle Shop**

"Aaaand bam! I win!" Jay ran up to the door as he jumped in victory as the others catched up,

"Next... time Jay, this... is not... a race... hhaa.." Nya said

"I actually would like this to keep going. It's good exercise for Lloyd." Zane walked up and gave a smile.

And then they waited for Lloyd as he jogged weakly and then tried to catch his breath. Lloyd is pretty much the slowest of the four due to his weight.

"Well, on the bright side, we finally made it to the restaurant." Zane said as Jay opened the door to the restaurant, were they were greeted by the maids, find themselves a seat. The sat on their seat where Zane sat next to Lloyd and Jay sat next to Nya.

"Welcome to Skylor's Noodle Shop, you four!" It was Skylor. Kai's girlfriend, who is taking over the place since his father's banishment to the Cursed Realm.

"Skylor? Aren't you supposed to be...?"

"Yes, as a manager. But I couldn't help it when I get to see you four, Nya, Jay, Zane and..." and then she looked at a rather plumped up "...Lloyd?"

"Don't. Ask." Lloyd looked away shyly, a blush forming his cheeks.

"He overate, so he needs to lose weight, fast." Nya explained before Skylor nodded

"Understood. Well, what do you all want for lunch, huh?" She said before pulling out her list

"We just want some ramen, Jay likes his medium, pork flavored, I want mine oriental flavored, a small, and Lloyd... what do you want?"

"W-Well, I like mine chicken flavored." Lloyd answered softly and turned away again, Zane noticed he might not catch the size suggestion, so he poked Skylor on the shoulder to whisper about what size and Skylor nodded her head.

"Alright, Medium sized Pork ramen, Small sized with oriental flavor, and Lloyd wants it chicken flavored. Better guess what size it will be." Skylor said it out loud as she wrote it down, she winked at the last part to Lloyd, who raised an eyebrow.

"Uuhhh you can suggest any size?" Lloyd asked in which Skylor ignores it.

"Oh don't worry, i'm pretty sure it's gonna be a... suitable size for you." She smiled and left before another waiter came over and gave them some appetizers, which were just hot bread rolls with butter next to it just in case they like it buttery. They all enjoyed it and began talking about things on what to do about their next day off. However, Lloyd is the least to talk to and kept sulking for quite a while. Jay notices and sighed.

"Heeey, Lloyd! What's the matter?" Jay lightly pushed his shoulder and Lloyd turned to Jay.

"Yeah, but... I just couldn't help but worry, Jay. What if... what if I kept gaining weight, what if I kept growing into-" Then Jay covered his mouth as he noticed he was raising his voice in distress, then pulled away

"Well, that's why your here, all what you need is a snack, so... Ooh! Hey! I think that's our order!"

And then there's Skylor, pushing a cart full of delicious ramen she's holding, inhaling the chicken and pork scent made Lloyd smile in glee and when she arrived, she carefully placed the ramen on the desk.

"Here ya go you three. A small oriental for Nya, A medium sized pork ramen with little carrots on them for Jay..." and then she grabbed what looks like the size of a large popcorn bowl, and it was handed directly to Lloyd!

"A... Large... Chicken... Flavored...for you!" She grunted as she carefully placed it. Not only Lloyd but all ninja with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Welp, Enjoy your meals!" and so she walked off.

"Zane! Is that what you ordered? It's freaking huge! Lloyd can't take all of that, remember?" Nya whispered to the Nindroid next to her.

"Nya, Lloyd is almost 10% percent full, he must eat before he starves... besides, I just want to know how weight gaining works." The last part made Nya scoff with disbelief and went back to eating.

Lloyd still can't believe the size he's getting, why did Zane order a large? a freaking **LARGE**? Ok, Ok, don't get fussy, he can still eat this, maybe eat half of it and leave it be so his friends can finish the rest? He didn't wanna eat all of this noodle fest going on! Lloyd had these thoughts rushing in his head until a silent but heavy grumble on his stomach sent him back to reality. Zane watched in worry if the boy is about to eat or not.

At first, Lloyd refused to eat, because of worrying he might overeat. But then his stomach grumbled even more and this time more painful than the last grumble. Lloyd held it in his gut to calm it down, another grumble, even more painfuller and Lloyd layed his head on the table, his thoughts came back rushing his head again, until he heard a voice...

"Eat... Eat... Eat! You must eat, Lloyd!" it was coming from the left and he turned to his head to see... himself, but a smaller version of himself, in his Golden Ninja gi and... wings? And a halo? Is he dead?

'I know how much it means to lose weight, but you gotta eat when your starving! Ramen is a great choice and Zane ordered a large just for you.' He spoke softly and smiled in care before-

'Hey! Fatty! Over here!' he quickly turned to the left and saw other version of himself, but... he looked like an even smaller- and younger version of himself! Almost exactly like himself when he first met the Ninjas! Only that his skin is as black as coal, just like his father before he turned good, has four arms, and glowing green eyes, but unlike his father, he has small horns and a long devil tail the same color as his skin.

'You don't want to be fat, now, will you? Well? It's a good thing to STARVE, so that your stomach will shrink down to the bone, muahaha! Or else your gonna be nothing but a fatty pants!'

'Don't listen to him, Eat first, it's more important than-'

'I don't wanna hear your stupid advice, ME!'

'I'm just trying to help!'

'Everybody will laugh at him!'

'He will lose weight soon, i'm sure of it!'

'Maybe not, maybe he'll be called the World's Fattest Ninja in the _entire world_!'

His angel self gasped at the last part. 'How DARE you!'

'Come at me bro! Put 'em up, Put 'em up!' his younger, devilish self exclaimed as he pulled out his fists and taunting him while his angel self pulled his sleeves up 'Whyy I outta!'

And so, the devil and the angel fought, and Lloyd is still confused and frustrated but... he's gotta take the advice from the angel.

He picked up the chopsticks and stirred the noodles making sure that the noodles stay warm from the liquid, and began slurping some noodles, before closing his eyes as he Mmmm'ed in delight at the taste, that was then his delusional selves disappeared and earning a smile of relief from Zane and everyone else who worries.

At first, he seems to what looks finishing off a small bowl, hopefully wanting to share to the others, but... they're so delicious, he couldn't help it. Plus, his belly growled slightly, meaning that he needs more, then he sipped more noodles into his mouth and enjoyed it even more, and it took a while for him enjoying his meal, until he felt his belly slightly pressing against the table and sipping the last noodle jumped him to reality. He opened his eyes to notice a wide eyed trio of his friends as he looked at himself and jumped a little, he never noticed he was holding his big, large bowl of what was supposed to be noodles, juice and some noodles all over his face, and his belly slightly exposed, exposed enough to see his belly button completely and even if he tried to pull his shirt down it's still peeks underneath the shirt along with the slight love handles he's developing. He blushes in embarrassment as he slowly placed the bowl down and slowly pulling down his shirt.

"Looks like Lloyd's gotten a little bit bigger now..." Jay whispered to Nya. And he was right, but Zane looked at him with awe and amusement on the inside. "So this is what happens if people eat large amounts of food..." He mumbled.

"I- I was just full! My belly makes it look like I got bigger, right?" Lloyd laughed nervously before he squeaked when he felt Zane's cold hand rubbing his belly under his shirt.

"Amazing, your belly's growth seems to be growing under 3 minutes from one large bowl of noodles. Impressive!" Zane mumbled in amusement as he kept rubbing his hand on Lloyd's soft belly, but even didn't budge when Lloyd tried to push him off, but Zane is just too amused by this.

"Zaane~! Your going to drag attention!"

"Zane! Save that for later!"

"Zane! Snap out of it!"

It was then all of a sudden Zane stopped and pulled back and sat emotionless.

"Hey, Zane?"

"Don't worry, guys, I got this for now." A voice has spoken, It was PIXAL, taking over Zane's control, only temporarily.

"Weeelll... I guess we should get outta here before anybody notices-" and as she got up the seat 'till she notices her fans are just staring straight at them.

"Mommy? Why did the robot stop rubbing the fat boy?"

"Aww, How cuuute~!"

"Hey, Mind your own business!" Nya shouted, before they mumbled again and focused on their meals, before Skylor showed up.

"So, how are the meals going?" and then Skylor's eyes widened as she noticed Lloyd and his exposed belly, Lloyd just stayed still and just finished the bowl off by drinking the small amount of juice 'till he's completely full.

"Weell, Lloyd's kinda... taking things a bit too far, ya know? Ehehe." Nya giggled and Skylor smiled.

"Welp, that's ok, some hangry people have that. That'll be 36 bucks, please." She said. They all paid for and and all of them got out of their seats, except Lloyd who got stuck between the seat and the table.

"Uhm... Guys? A little help?" They all looked at each other and shrugged, Nya held Lloyd's hands and pulled, Jay, Skylor, and Zane were also helping her by holding on to their waists as they pulled 'till Lloyd was pulled inch by inch 'till...

 ***** POP*

Lloyd was free but also thrown to his friends, causing Lloyd to groan at the pressure against his stomach. Nya, Skylor and Jay were free from the heavy weight, but Zane however, seems to refuse being free as he held on to his waist snuggling him.

"... Gee, has Zane ever behaved like this?" She asked looking at Jay and Nya, who shrugged.

"I don't know, Zane's never like this before..." Nya said.

"I wonder, has Zane ever seen an overweight person before or what?" Jay questioned. That, however, is a good question. A lot of people in Ninjago were very healthy, and rarely even gained 10 pounds recently. So it makes sense Zane never has seen an overweight person.

"Uuhhh... Zane? Could you by any chance get up?"

"Noo..." Zane mumbled and Lloyd shrugged and struggled to get up, they told him to stand still so they could pull the very clingy Zane out, then headed back home.

 **Home**

" _We're home_!" Nya opened the door letting the three in, Lloyd is still a tiny bit full from eating, Jay had to keep on a rather pouty Zane.

"Heeeyy, what's wrong, Zane?" He asked. No response.

"Don't wanna be rude but... you were... not acting like yourself after lunch... you seem to be acting all uh... _grabby_ at Lloyd." Jay asked the bot, Zane slightly turned away.

"... have you ever seen an overweight person before?" he asked, his response is a nod, which Jay was surprised now that it's true, and of course, during the season, the people have been really healthy due to multiple gyms open.

"Hey, again, I know how that feels, but sometimes we should leave Lloyd alone, ok, Buddy?" Jay said and Zane nodded as they went to a hallway to talk about something else.

 **Bedroom**

Lloyd looked at himself in the mirror again after he took off his clothes 'till he's nothing but his underwear, and began to worry every time he noticed every single part of his body. His once smooth stomach that was once developing a bit of abs, were now a massive gut that's now possibly heavy due to eating those ramen in that shop, his chest were once flat and smooth have swollen into what they call it... moobs, Thin, nimble arms and fingers now swollen with pudge that even if he pressed his bicep, he can barely feel his muscles but only fat until he reached his skeleton, his cheeks reminded him of his younger self before turning himself into a teen, his smooth soft face gone cherubic again, but this time, the cheeks grew a tiny bit bigger and softer than what he looked like as a kid, and here comes the most embarrassing part, he turned around to look at his back from the reflection and blushed at the sight, his butt, his rear end, has doubled it's size and it's even worse when he saw that his dark green undies with yellow green straps stretched to fit the size so well, yet still snug in those, his legs also, they used to be so skinny and nimble, he could easily dodge enemy attacks, now thick and doughy he can tell he could barely run. He also noticed his smooth and strong back started to get soft and pudgy too, love handles began to slightly form.

He sighed and jumped to his bed as he slammed his face onto his pillow. And muffling a yell 'till he broke into a verge of tears, he knows it's his first day, but he has to ask himself, Is this going to be his new life? Is he going to stay like this forever? What about his missions? What he's supposed to do with all of this..?

"Hey, Lloyd." A familiar voice whispered made Lloyd jump along with a yelp and turned to the voice. It was of course Kai, but what is he doing here?

"K- Kai? What are you *hic* doing here? He asked him through his crying, Kai noticed and wiped his tears.

"I don't know, but What's wrong buddy? Having a bad day while your out?"

"N-No... Well... Ok.. maybe..." he hiccuped and face planted onto his pillow, quietly crying, Kai frowned at seeing his poor friend crying, He maybe a teen and a well trained ninja, but seeing him cry made him feel bad already even if he's not there.

'Oh, what to do with him? Think, Think, Kai!' Kai thought in a rush before he had to do something that usually cheers up his sister when she's having a bad day like Lloyd does. He climbed up to Lloyd's bed and wrapped his arm around his waist, asking if he wanted a hug, Lloyd looked up to him, tears in his eyes and then hugged him before Kai hugged him back, for some reason, it felt different, last time it was he was holding his hand but this time.. it felt like he's... snuggling a big pillow, of course, he wanted to snap out of it, but gosh, his warm, soft, plush feel made him not resisting this, _he_ didn't want to end this... Kai hugged him even tighter, feeling him squish a tiny bit, and he could hear Lloyd's crying calming down, from small whining, to sniffling, to deep breaths before he hugged Kai back with a more tighter grip.

"...T-Thanks, Kai. I... I guess I really need it..." He said, hoping Kai would let go, but he didn't.

"...Ehehe, Kai.. You can let go now." But after a few seconds he can't, then Lloyd tried to gently push him off but Kai wouldn't budge, only response is him pulling up the sheets, head resting on his shoulder as he pulled him closer, belly smooshing against his as he slowly fell asleep.

Lloyd pouted and rolled his eyes 'I guess he really needs it too.' he thought as he snuggled and rested with him too, and waited.. until... he's... awake...Zzzzz...

 **Midnight**

Lloyd slowly opened his eyes as he yawned, then noticed Kai was gone, but it was somehow very dark in the room, he checked his time. It was 10:23, did he sleep that long? Dang. He yawned and got up, his stomach started growling from not eating food for quite a while, which is strange that he fell asleep when he got full from eating so much ramen, he got up earning an even longer creak from the bed due to his newly added weight before dressing himself in his PJ's before walking to the kitchen, Nobody was there, weird, they were usually active 'till 1:00 AM, Maybe they have grown too tired to train. Lloyd impulsively eyed on the slightly opened refrigerator, he can tell because the bright lights were flickering inside the machine, I wonder who forgot to close the thing? Lloyd turned around, heading to bed until his stomach growled again, begging for food.

'Okay, maybe _one little snack_ won't hurt.' Lloyd thought as he walked to the refrigerator and opened, man, they're so many food! Even those that were mostly rewards from friendly citizens for Ninja questing and even from rescuing children, pets, etc. But, what he means is, the refrigerator has a lot of food! Lloyd watered his mouth at what they have and earned, especially the sweets they got from certain bakers, luckily not from that _untrustworthy witch_ that had ruined his body. But what he eyed the most was the delicious cake wrapped in transparent plastic so it wouldn't get spoiled, where it's a chocolate cake with pink icing. And strangely, it was never sliced and he never saw it until now! Maybe the Ninja just got the cake from another bakery without him or something. He looked around, hoping nobody would notice, well. It's pretty dark... and silent... duh. Lloyd thought to himself as he picked up the whole cake and picked up a knife and as he inched the knife to the cake and right before it touched the frosting.

"Hey." that slightly rough, different yet familiar voice made Lloyd jump but did his best to keep his yelp as he turned to a familiar person in black before him.

"O-Oh, Hey Cole! Hehehe, I was just... cutting up this cake...to... uh..." Lloyd stuttered as he tried to look directly into the earth master's serious eyes, squinting from the bright light probably.

"...Hey, it's cool. you know I was just gonna say I wanna eat that cake first, but since your around and _you_ found it first-" and he then heard another growl from his stomach, making Lloyd blush.

"-...and pretty hungry, let's have a little dessert together, huh?" Cole asked, Lloyd nodded lightly as he handed Cole the knife and Cole went up to the counter and brought 2 clean plates, walked back and handed Lloyd one before slicing the cake into 8 pieces, 2 slices for Cole, and 1 for Lloyd, but surprisingly, Lloyd's slice seemed to be a lot bigger than the other slices, Lloyd wanted to protest that he wanted a smaller slice, but he didn't want to hurt Cole's feelings, and well, seeing Lloyd happy makes Cole happy. So, they took a seat and make themselves comfortable before digging in, Lloyd took a bite and then began to experience one of the most delicious cake he had ever tasted, not from the witch's … witchcraft, but it's still chocolatey and delicious, He Mmm'ed in delight as he took another bite.

"So...*swallow* why are you up so late, Cole?" Lloyd said after he swallowed a chunk.

"Hmm, well, Kai, Jay, and Zane were immensely tired during training, but I wasn't, I continued training and then I stopped to get a midnight snack right at the time you came here." Cole answered as he took another chunk.

"Hmm.. I see."

"Also, Why aren't you around? You _sorta_ miss a... pretty important lesson on training..."

"Oh... I just... I got really tired from eating all those noodles at Skylor's Restauraunt. So I slept." He lied, he didn't wanna tell him that Kai hugged him to sleep because if he did it'll be a _little bit_ awkward. But luckily it's more of a white lie.

"Hehe, I know how that feels to fall asleep from food, especially if somebody's full." Cole stated before taking another bite of the cake, Lloyd smiled as he took another bite.

Soon their plate is done and they need to take the cake back to the fridge before anyone notices, Cole yawned and waited for Lloyd to get off, Lloyd attempted to get up but his belly touched the bottom of the table, which makes Cole snicker a little, Lloyd glared at him but not too roughly before moving back so he could get up more easily, Lloyd then noticed a bit of frosting covered the front of his pajamas, he was going to unbutton the shirt but Cole stopped him and shook his head, they said they should keep this as a secret.

"If anyone notices, tell them that I ate 3 of those."

"Okay, but why?"

"I know your trying to lose weight, and I'm proud, I just don't want you to get into trouble, okay?"

"... Oohh man! Ahem, th-thanks, Cole." Lloyd mumbled before he walked off, while licking the frosting off his PJ's, going to leave a pink mark. Cole stood but smirked when he saw him sand shrugged before following him, Hey, Lloyd's gotta eat! So, there's no denying he's just really hungry, plus, he must be really tired now. But anyways, Lloyd then slid onto his bed, making himself comfy underneath the sheets, kinda bothered by his wet pink mark he made on the chest area on his PJ's, then Cole noticed, stepped up and patted Lloyd on the shoulder.

"Whaaat?"

"Hey, can you get up for a sec?" Lloyd rolled his tired eyes and got up, he squeaked when Cole started to unbutton his PJ shirt.

"Cole, what are you doing!?" He hissed but keeps his voice down hence his fellow ninja snoring.

"I'm gonna take this away, so that nobody will notice." Cole then took off his pajamas, and put it under his own bed, then he turned around and stared to what looks like the most softest body he had ever seen, his (now full) belly, his soft, plump chest and those squishy looking arms... He regretted laughing at him when they rescued him last time.

Lloyd looked at him confused while Cole stared for quite a while

"Uhhmm... Cole?"

"...Oh, uh, yeah?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Uh... it's... nothing! Nothing, Let's uh... we gotta sleep. Goodnight."

"Alright, Night, Cole." Lloyd said before getting under the sheets with a yawn and closed his eyes. Cole meanwhile hoped it's his tiredness that made him act awkward before drifting off to sleep.

 **Morning**

Lloyd yawned as he got out of bed and looked around, his friends were gone, he got up and stretched, he somehow felt a lot better when his pajamas were off, so much for making itself so tight now that he's overweight, Speaking of, he felt a bit different, but maybe it's just him. He walked up to the mirror and noticed some few changes, his cheeks seemed a bit puffier, his gut seemed to get a little bit bigger (and heavier), his arms and legs looked slightly swollen than last time and he could tell he's starting to form a... *ahem* double chin. But, he shrugged it off, maybe it's just his imagination.

Suddenly, he smelled a warm burst of maple running through his nose, and it made him curious of what Zane made for him. He dressed up and he walked up on his way to the while rubbing one of his eyes, yawning again and he made it to the kitchen, he saw his friends seemingly eager for the food as the chef, Zane, was cooking something.

"Good morning, everybody."

"Oh, uh, Good Morning, Lloyd!" They said before they noticed a few changes that happened to him before Lloyd sat on his chair, next to Cole.

"So, what's Zane cooking?" Lloyd said groggily, from tiredness of course.

"Oh, you are not going to believe it! Remember when we eat rarely, _at all_ due to lots of training? Before Sensei Wu said it's okay after were done?" Jay asked, Lloyd nodded slightly, he teetered a bit but he's still all ears.

"Well, Sensei Wu said to have breakfast _before_ training! It's actually going to be a permanent schedule this time, isn't that great?" Lloyd then snapped out of it and nodded happily, boy, he's glad! Dang, Uncle Wu used to keep him up all morning and let him train while starving, but luckily, Lloyd is always the first to have breakfast before the others do, and that's what makes the others jealous, but the reason why is not only because he's the green ninja, but he's his nephew, and Wu didn't want to starve his nephew during training, even though he can be a hard nut to crack until now, okay, anyway, back to breakfast.

"Breakfast is ready!" Zane said as he handed out a big pan of towering pancakes, he asked the others how many pancakes they want, Nya, Jay and Kai only wanted 2, while Cole said 3, and he also said Lloyd should have 3 also, which made Lloyd glare at him, pouting, but he let the man order whatever number of pancakes he want for his plate, Zane nodded and handed 2 for 3, and 3 for 2. Cole smiled like an idiot before grabbing the nearby syrup bottle and sprinkled thick layers of maple all around the pancakes before gobbling it down even with knife and fork, he passed it to Lloyd who smiled as he picked up his knife, cut up the butter that was next to the syrup bottle and spread it on the still warm pancakes before pouring down slightly thicker layers of syrup next to the pancakes before sprinkling on top of the fluffy pastry, then he passed it to Kai, who passed it to Nya after he's done and then Jay.

Zane then sat at the head of the table, Next to Lloyd and Kai smiling as they enjoy his pastry. Lloyd, on the overhand, seems to enjoy it so calmly, yet, Zane didn't notice, but Lloyd should be lucky his pancakes are fluffy and more than what _they_ have.

"So, how were the pancakes I baked, Lloyd?"

"Mmmm! It's sho good! I couldn't stop ea-" Then he realized, he's acting a bit too childish, isn't he? He cleared it's throat.

"It's delicious, thank you Zane for this wonderful, wonderful breakfast." He said, this time in a more calmer tone, the others snickered when they saw syrup running around on his lips, Lloyd noticed and licked his lips to lick the syrup off and Mmm'ed at the sweet taste, Zane smiled and still kept that way as he looked down at his girth.

'Amazing, he's... even a slight bit bigger than last time.' He thought before shaking his head out of his thoughts.

"Uhm... After you finish this breakfast, I believe Sensei Wu wants to check on your to see what the witch had done to you." He said to Lloyd, who just ate the last piece of pancakes.

"Mmmf?" he swallowed the piece "Oh, I see..." Lloyd replied. "Welp, right on time I'm done!" Lloyd said as he got up and walked to who knows, but he must be looking for his uncle so he can be diagnosed, like a doctor.

Meanwhile, Awkward Silence reigned in, and they clear their throats other than worrying about Lloyd

"Man, that is some goood pancakes!" Cole said, patting stomach, before he belched.

"Yeah, I'm so full I can't even move!" Kai said.

"Well, I'm not entirely full, but I got something that might help Lloyd!" Jay said as he got up.

"Wait, where ya going?"

"It's an invention I'm making, have you ever heard of a treadmill?"

"Uuhhh, yeah? It's for running exercise?" Cole stated

"Well, It's like a treadmill, but even _better_ than just a regular ol' treadmill!" Jay said as he walked off

"It's gonna be a regular treadmill." Cole said to Kai

"Yeah."

" _I HEARD THAT!"_ Jay yelled in the distance, making Cole and Kai snicker.

"I am going to meditate and train alone." Zane said as he got off and went to the training room

"Well, this is kinda boring, Ready to play some games, Cole?" Kai said

"Your on!"

 **Few Minutes Later...**

"Yes!" Kai yelled in victory after he won a round.

"Awww..." Cole groaned when Kai won... again.

"Aw, don't worry, Cole. It's-"

"But you beat me every match, Kai!"

"Oh come on, you know it's just a game!"

The argument got interrupted when they heard footsteps coming this way, and who opened the door was a very sad Lloyd, he walked up to the couch where Kai and Cole who rested their backs at the seats and sat there between them, sulking.

"Heey, Lloyd! What's wrong?" Kai said

"Did Wu say something?" Cole said.

Lloyd sighed and explained to them..

 _ **A while ago**..._

" _Hmmm... how strange, you did say that a.. witch, had done this to you?" Wu said as he examined every swollen bit of his body._

" _Yeah... I think she said she's some kind of.. sugar witch? Do you know that?"_

" _Hmm... " Wu got up and allowed Lloyd to follow him to his room full of scrolls, books, and lots of teabags he bought from the tea lady. It's the first time Lloyd had ever saw such a thing, Wu dragged his finger at the titles of the books, it took a while before he found a black book entitled 'Witches' written in gold._

" _Ah, these might be it." Wu sat down on his chair and opened the book to look at the glossary at the front page, Lloyd looked over to whatever he's looking at. Wu widened his eyes as he noticed something and turned the pages to where he's looking for._

" _I think I know what your saying Lloyd, you might have encountered a rare Sugar House Witch, May not be the witches like what you've seen every October, but these witches have been around since a long time ago. You do know Hansel and Gretel, right?"_

" _Oh... Yeah! That's what she told me before!"_

" _Oh, so you have, but has she told you that they absorb people's powers and skills as well?"_

" _Yeah, that too. Thank Spinjitzu."_

" _Hm, so you did know what they do, They fatten up innocent people and eat them for power, but also for survival, as they're desire for animal meat died down, they believe humans are the most desirable, They always made themselves a home made of gingerbread, and lure the hungry civilians, soldiers and even children who are eager to come and eat, When they do, they'll feed the person nonstop until they have grown extremely obese enough to walk away, so, that would mean no hope for them. Then, a while later, we humans decide to burn down the gingerbread houses, every single house they could find, that almost killed the sugar house witch population, however, someone, an elderly man once spoke that if a hundred witches died, then one will remain, and remains immortal for the rest of her life, if she is found, she must be hunted. And so, the human race once sought for the last witch, but no luck, not even a single trace is found. And that was then, they scolded the man who spoke the prophecy as a lie, and brought the man down. But some believe that the man might be honest. And so, it became an urban legend, interesting story, isn't it?"_

" _..Wow... but... what does it have to do with my weight? Look, I know you said they fatten people up, and they chow them down like cereal, blah blah blah, but... what about my weight? I tried training, and I tried to avoid sweets, I tried to eat less, but it's not working!"_

" _I'm sorry Lloyd, but I'm afraid regular diet routine won't work when fed by a sugar house witch."_

" _But.. how?"_

" _It is said that Sugar House Witches added special ingredients for their food, so the person who eats those and even those very few who escaped from the witches can't lose weight, ever. But, there is a cure."_

" _What is it, Sensei? Tell me!" Panicked Lloyd who sounded eager to know._

" _Well then, let's see..." He turned a few pages to find the way to the cure._

" _Ah, I found it! It's called the Raggedy Spottedfruit, it's an unusual name for a fruit, but it's more of a life saver hidden in the Forbidden Forest. It is not safe to go there."_

" _The Forbidden Forest? That's the place where dad and I try to hide from Nindroids..."_

" _Indeed. But now without the Nindroid incident, Nya and I will use the Bounty to look for the fruit. I'll tell Nya and we will go at uh... 1 PM."_

" _Thank goodness for that, Thank you so much Sensei!" Lloyd said as he attempted to hug the old man.  
_

" _-But, there is a catch."_

" _W-What?_

" _As we will work on a tea, obviously called, the Weight Loss tea, the brewing will take 5 weeks to take, it's going to take a long while before you turn back to normal." Hearing the whole sentence made Lloyd frown. "...Oh.. Okay.."_

" _But, just in case, try to make yourself comfortable, but my advice is... to stay in home and not encounter any fights."_

" _What? But-!"_

" _Let me and Nya help you with the fruit, while the brothers will take care of you both in home and in public, of course not doing any crime fighting."_

 _Lloyd wanted to respond back but he didn't want to make a fight with his uncle, so, he looked down._

" _Yes, Sensei." He said as he slowly walked off the room. Wu looked at the clock, still too early to aboard the flying ship._

 **Now...**

Kai and Cole sat there with their jaws hanging.

"I'm sorry, but that's what I'm told. I'm not gonna fight like this for a whole month." Lloyd said as he curled up while looking to the left, his chubby cheek resting his shoulder.

Kai and Cole looked at each other and closed their games.

"Hey, Cheer up, buddy! At least you get to spend more time with us!" Kai said, sitting up the couch.

"Yeah, We'll have some nice walks,and we'll have lunch, then dinner then dessert, it'll be A OK, Lloyd!" Cole said as he followed Kai suit, patting his shoulders.

"Oh, Except we still have crime fighting when they needs us." Kai said to Cole, Cole looked at Lloyd, who seems to be smiling.

"Hey, it's ok, I can take care of myself when your off crime fighting." Lloyd said.

"Hey, I think I know there's something you like~" Kai said

"Like what?"

"GROUP HUG!" Cole yelled and hugged the two of his friends in his great bear hug, they both winced, but they got used to it and decided to hug back.

"Not.. the one I'm talking about, but... alright, I guess..." Kai murmured before hugging back, Lloyd giggled from what Kai said "Oh really? What are you gonna tell me?"

"...You know what? I'm gonna save that for later."

Cole decided to end the hug. "So, wanna help me beat this guy in Super Smash Bros?"

"Haha, if you say so!"

"Hey, No fair!"

And so they played their video games, Lloyd had a bit trouble with his slightly stubby fingers, but alas, it's still fun.

And after 5 rounds of playing their favorite fighting game, They ended up in the main menu, Zane walked up to the room and opened the door to check, and there he see three of his friends, asleep. Maybe tired from playing the game non stop. Zane smiled and closed the door.

'Yup, Lloyd's gonna have a normal life... of no crime fighting, and being overweight. Oh dear.

 **The End...?**

 **Hey guys, this is Kemono-Lover-Hybrid, or you can call me Lauren. I haven't written stories since 3 years ago! So, this is a story i want to write as a warm up. Not my best, but I really enjoyed writing this!**

 **If you guys enjoyed my story, please review! I will read them as soon as I can and hopefully will write another chapter for this story! I was going to make this a one shot, but I'm afraid it'll take too long, so, Review and I will read them!**

 **~ Kemono-Lover-Hybrid**


	2. Getting Used To

_**Hey, before you read, I wanna say thank you so much for supporting my fic! May not look big, but it's supported enough for me to update, and just want to be clear, I'm gonna be editing the whole story, because i've been re-reading and they're some typos or something misunderstand-able so I try to rethink and edit just in case so the story will make a lot of sense, I might do the same thing to this recent chapter and maybe some in the future, anyways, enough of me blabbering, enjoy my story! Hope you like it!**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Getting Used To.**_

 _ **Contains: mild Weight Gain, Feederism (force feeding,**_ _ **stuffing**_ _ **), OOCness (I think?)**_ _ **and fluff. Lots of fluff**_ _ **. If you don't like these kind, don't read**_

Lloyd took a deep breath before stepping on the scale, he just woke up from snoozing with Cole and Kai and felt embarrassed just thinking about it, what's even more embarrassing is that they're a lot closer to him, and he meant _really_ close, because when he woke up, Cole and Kai were already resting their heads on his abdomen, and even nuzzled their noses against his exposed pudge from moving so much while playing games with the two, so much so the belly frees itself from it's cloth prison. Gosh, Okay, enough thinking about it, At the right time he heard a soft 'beep!' from the scale, and it made his eyes grow wide.

308, Three Hundred. And. Eight. Pounds. That's like, tons of weight! So much so he wanted Wu and Nya to get the berries fast and find a way to make it brew fast enough when they do. Lloyd sweatdropped as he gulped, Wait, there is one more thing as a chance to help him fast enough, right? _Right!_? As he walked off to get Wu, Jay said he's gonna make him something better, some kind of exercise machine that's 'better than a regular ol' treadmill', gosh, hope it's not dangerous. Lloyd then worried as he began to think of it, then his worries disappear when he heard his stomach grumbling. Hungry? Already? Ugh! But it's been like 40 minutes after breakfast! Lloyd tried to ignore and think about what Jay's invention would be, but thanks to his hunger he couldn't think straight as his stomach growled again,

'Ugh. Fine. One stack of pancakes and were done!' Lloyd said before walking over to the kitchen to find if there's more pancakes, surprisingly, there's still more on the table, huh, strange, When he arrived last time during the morning, Zane only had enough pancakes for four (or five if Nya's up for it) of his friends, now it looks like the pancakes re-stacked themselves back on the dinner plate, maybe Zane made them for tomorrow? Lloyd picked himself a clean plate and took only 2 and just added syrup so he can eat up quick before focusing on something else, then Zane came up.

"Oh? Still not satisfied?" He said, Lloyd noticed before swallowing a piece.

"Uhm... yeah, just need a quick snack before I go check to see what Jay's up to." He said before taking another bite at the piece before cutting up another with a butterknife. "Mmmph, I just noticed, these pancakes are somewhat... really fluffy, why?"

"Oh, it's well uh, I guess it just...sort of... happened." Zane replied with a shrug.

"Well, probably it's because...uh... I think a chef in Bradley's told us as a kid, if you leave the clumps while mixing, it'll make them really fluffy, That's from what I heard, though, not really sure." Lloyd said before taking another bite.

"Hm, I might as well think of that... next time." Zane said as he registered new info from Lloyd into his memory.

"Haha, but like I said, That's all I know!" Lloyd said before finishing the rest of the pancakes. "Now uh, I better go put this in the dishes, before I have to go see Jay's invention. See ya-"

"Wait! Lloyd! I don't think you had enough!"

"Huh?"

"It seems like.. uh... your belly isn't full yet, You must eat some more!" Zane said before Lloyd pouted and stayed on the seat.

"I'll go make a few more pancakes for you, and then, you'll be full soon~"

"Aaw.. alright, but, please, make it quick." Lloyd said impatiently, then, recieves a stern look from the Nindroid. "E-Erm, uh, actually, take your time, please~!" Lloyd replied with a big smile, Zane smiled back as he continued working on a new stack of pancakes.

"Wait, weren't there enough pancakes? Over there?" He asked, he pointed to the untouched stack of pancakes.

"Oh, but this time I wanna try making one more stack of pancakes, this time for you! Gotta make them nice and fluffy to fill up that stomach of yours." He said before humming a tune as he cracked the eggs.

Lloyd smirked 'Hehe, someone's awfully determined recently!' He thought as he waited... impatiently. His foot tapping the ground, gosh, he can't wait to see Jay's invention, it might be his last hope! Hope he can still run while on it and soon lose all this _adipose_ before danger comes. But... what if it didn't work? What if he had to stay fat forever? What if they all lose interest in him and leave him be? Oh, Ninjago could be in serious danger! Crops will not grow, the population will soon _die_ and maybe, just maybe-

"Second Breakfasts ready~!" Zane's happily tone snapped Lloyd's thoughts as he sent himself back to reality, and widened his eyes when Zane placed 5 stacks of pancakes. 5, big, fluffy stacks of pancakes... and they're HUGE. Each size of the pancakes width is mostly the size of a big rat and the way it stood out when stacked is like the size of a child, sitting right in front of him, and Lloyd was almost terrified 'How am I supposed to eat all that!?'.

"Here you are, the pancakes I have prepared, for you." He said with a smile as he poured the syrup on top, most of it dropped to the empty corners of the pastry that luckily didn't drop to the, Lloyd badly wanted to say to take away the 4 of the pancakes until he turned to see Zane's pleading face, his face looked like he worked really hard on the pastries, and boy, he can't say no to that smile.

"W-Wow! Thanks, Zane! These pancakes look pretty tasty!" He said with a nervous smile as he carefully cut off a piece, hoping that the towering pastries wouldn't fall toward him, dipped the fluffy pastry in syrup, and took a bite of the morsel. The taste is _astounding!_ the flavor bursts in his mouth like crazy! And even if he chewed just a bit, Every single corner of his tongue is covered by the pastry and also thanks to the maple syrup he couldn't get away with it from the taste.

"Mmf...Wow.."

"Is it tasty, Lloyd? No?"

"Zane... this is the best pancakes I have ever-!" He took another bite of the pastry again, mming in delight at the taste before taking another bite, and another, and another, soon, Lloyd is in total bliss as he ate the small bits of the morsel without noticing the pancakes were shrinking really fast.

"I'm so glad you do! Just... be careful keeping an eye on the pancakes, they're pretty thick so.." Zane said until he saw what Lloyd was doing, when it looks like one of the pancakes is getting smaller, Lloyd just took the piece out, dipped it in the delicious maple sauce and eats it like a cookie.

"... You know what your doing, hehe.." Zane said with an imaginary sweat drop, then, he almost forgot what to do, he crawled underneath the table, without Lloyd noticing because of being busy with the pancakes, and then his now mesmerized by the sight of what looks like the most... satisfying thing he had ever saw! His stomach starts to get fuller and fuller, definitely from every single pancake, and he can see his belly sticking out from underneath the shirt, then gets more and more exposed, Zane never seen such an amazing thing human beings can do, sure, it's pretty much unhealthy come to think of it, but... watching his friend growing like that is so...so... charming. The way he's gaining weight is so oddly charming he just wants to... Zane crawled underneath to get a closer look at the gut, gosh, the slightly growing gut is so big, and yet so soft looking, soon getting a bit hard from eating a bunch, Zane raised his titanic hand to gently poke it or rub it...

Until Lloyd layed back, his now full belly still hanging on his lap...

"Ahh... I'm so full.. Z-Zane? Where are you?"

"Here!" Zane said, getting up from underneath the table.

"What are you... doing?"

"Uuhh... Because... I was checking to see if they're any dust bunnies, dirt, etc." Zane said with a warm smile, Lloyd smiled back, then he pushed off the table and wanted to get up, until he winced in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"Ow! It's nothing! It's just.. ow! My belly~!" Lloyd said as he held his hand on his stomach, then he fell down on the wooden chair from the pain, the chair began to slightly creak in response.

"Oh dear, uh... then, perhaps I should rub it on your belly? Maybe it will make you feel better?" Zane asked nervously.

"Ohhh~! Sorry, but I can get through this-!" He then got up as slowly as he can until his stomach hurts again as he fell down on the chair again, it creaked again in response.

"Please! Your making it hard on yourself!"

"Ow! Ow! Fine, but make it quick~!" Lloyd said as held his stomach, still moaning in pain, Zane warmly smiled again as he lowered himself on his knees and moved his hands away to see his now hurting belly, Zane took a deep breath before rubbing the poor stomach, the stomach that was soft and squishy now round and tight from overfeeding, he slowed down the pace, making Lloyd took deep breaths before appreciating the slightly soft metal rubbing against his flesh, it seemed like it was Zane's first time rubbing a stuffed person's stomach, he's not sure if he had already done it to his friends before he became the Titanium Ninja, but still, it's quite bizarre, he could actually tell he was being very careful and cautious about this, then he giggled when he started making circles, his belly jiggling around as he kept giggling, and it made Zane mentally blush at this, then, Zane was done and pulled away.

"Wow, y-your really good at this, Zane! Your... amazing at massages...!" Lloyd said as he gently got up. "Now I gotta go see what Jay's up to."

"Wait, Apologies, but I believe after a massage, you must rest for a little while, and it's best to leave Jay alone until he is done with his... invention."

"Please, I gotta see what Jay's up too!" Lloyd said as he marched until he had been turned around by Zane and being pushed forward.

"Oh no, not now, not until your stomach's pain is gone and even after Jay's done. You need rest right now!" Zane said as they made it to the doorway of their room.

"Wait!" Lloyd then held the edges of the door "I haven't washed my hands!"

"Do not worry, I have wipes to take that away." Zane said as he pushed Lloyd enough for him to get through the door and then to his bed, Zane gently pushed Lloyd and undressed him 'till he's in nothing but his undies.

"Heey~!"

Zane gently but firmly lied Lloyd down, and he pouted from his actions. 'Why is he treating me like a child? That's not fair!'

"Come onnn~! Can't I at least train? It'll help get rid of the stomach!" 

"Shhh... Rest." Zane replied as he tucked him in sheets, and did something he had never done before, and that is wrapping him up like a burrito before he left.

Lloyd pouted again before struggling to get out, what's wrong with Zane? Why is he treating him like this? Is it because he looks like a baby to him? Or is it that he's... wait... does he like chubby people? And he means... like _like_ chubby people? No, there's barely any overweight people here in Ninjago!

Lloyd struggled again, man, did he tie those sheets on the back? Or maybe it's just that he made them super tight. He pouted and waited for his sore stomach to recover.

 **15 Minutes Later**

15 Minutes later has passed and Lloyd felt the sheets getting loose, but also getting tired despite waiting for his once round and taut tummy to stop aching so much. Then Lloyd lazily got up, his stomach still aching but this time only a little bit, and he rubbed it to soothe the slight pain. Then walked out to the kitchen, this time it might be time for Jay to take a break and maybe wanted to ask what he made, wait, no, what if Zane's right? Maybe Jay will tell Lloyd when he's done. He sighed and looked around. He can hear his friends fighting in their training room, he wanted to join, but... what if he screwed up thanks to all this weight? Well, he wanted to, but he didn't feel like training from now on... He felt like watching some TV, so he walked all the way to a room where he played the game with Kai and Cole, this time they're gone, so, now it's _all_ his now. Lloyd smiled softly both out of peace and with pride as he sat down on the couch again, and turned on the TV with his remote control. There he gets to see a lot of cartoons airing, some are fun, but most of the time... boring yet bad and annoying, in fact so bad and annoying he turned it off, and decided.

"I better play a game." He said before turning on his console to play one of his favorite games, it took an hour of gameplay before he felt his belly completely recovered from aching, which is good because he can now walk around without feeling any pain from his stomach. But for now, he'd rather enjoy the game, he can worry about something else later, then another hour passed and Lloyd felt sleepy all of the sudden, he yawned and closed his eyes before unconsciously pausing the game.

Then, after a few minutes, he felt someone's head snuggling against his pudgy arm, He quickly opened his eyes and jumped at the person snuggling him.

"Gah! Oh... it's just you, Kai."

Kai giggled "Hehe, my bad. Just trying to wake you up before the console's gonna burn itself." And right after his sentence, Lloyd jumped and lightly cursed himself before getting up and waddling to the power button, then waddled back to the couch and sighed. "Oh thank goodness. I can feel it overheating when I turned it off..." Then he heard another giggle.

"What?"

"Pfft! Hehe, nothing, Nothing, nothing important." He replied before bursting another laugh.

"But... what's so funny~?"

"Nothing! It's best if you don't wanna know."

"Oh come on, please~?" Lloyd said leaning over to the fire ninja, who reeled back a little, before he sighed.

"..Alright." He took a deep breath. "No offense, Lloyd, but... since you got up, you waddle."

And that last word left Lloyd in disbelief, Waddle, waddle, WADDLE!? Did he really just waddle!? He looked down and noticed more of his thighs began to touch each other, and even if he spreads them apart, they still look too close to each other, well, maybe? His belly had grown big enough to barely see his crotch area, so that means he can barely tell if his thighs are completely touching each other.

Lloyd breathed rapidly before he felt Kai's hands touching his chest. "Woah, woah, woah, hey, look, I'm sorry, but it's true-"

"N-No but-! That's not good! I need to-!" Lloyd panicked until he felt hands pressing firmly, somehow causing him to calm down a bit.

"Hey, Hey. Chill... _chill_..." He then massaged the middle of his chest and that left Lloyd in a completely... different feeling, he forgot what he's panicking about, but for some reason, his massages began to feel... good... right there, oh yeah, _right there_...

He heard a snicker from Kai, but this time, he barely noticed, as he felt really... satisfied, relaxed, heck, _in heaven._

He heard another snicker and then a giggle, and that, he woke up from his odd trance and noticed Kai's focused, yet grinning face.

"Hey, what are you.. laughing about?" Lloyd asked, Kai jumped, slightly blushing and muttered a curse Lloyd could barely hear.

"Uh, sorry, it's just... when I..uh... massaged you... your face... your smiling, like a puppy." And instead of terror, Lloyd scoffed.

"I did not!" 

"Yes you do! You remind me of a little puppy I rescued one time and he made the same face, but behind the ears!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!" He said before accidentally grabbing his exposed pudge, which made Lloyd gasp.

"...Oops... sorry, I forgot, you don't like this..." Kai pulled away, before getting out of the couch.

"Wait, Kai!"

"Hm?" Kai turned, and they both paused before Lloyd figured out.

"Uh... when's the time your so good at massaging?"

Kai chuckled "Wouldn't you like to know?" He replied before he walked off, and Lloyd sighed, before lying back on the couch again. After 10 minutes just sitting there made him really bored, yet, really relaxed, all thanks to Kai's sudden massage, but still, nothing exciting, or healthy, comes to mind. So, he yawned, grabbed a blanket that's next to him the whole time, and slept...

 **An Hour Later.**

…

 _Lloooydd~?_

….

.. _Wake up~_...

…

"WAKE UP, SLEEPYHEAD!"

Lloyd yelped and fell out of his couch, hitting his head on the floor, causing him to curse under his breath, then got up with a bit more difficulty, to see the person rubbing the back of his head.

"W... What the heck.. Jay?"

"Oh, I'm … sorry. I didn't mean to make you hurt yourself..." Jay said with a sheepish giggle.

"But I could've sworn you yelled at me!" 

"Well, I actually did that on purpose. But, Lloyd, I got to tell, no, show you something!" The whole sentence colored Lloyd with interest... and a bit of hope.

"L-Like what?"

The only response he received is Jay chuckling and held his hand to guide him.

"H-Hey! What are you doing!?"

"Something I'm gonna show you!" Jay giggled, Lloyd is still confused on where he's going, but then they arrived at a dark room.

"Lloyd, may I introduce you to..." Jay said before turning on the lights, and seeing one big machine made Lloyd's eyes widen.

"..The Fatburner! An invention I made just for you!" It looked like that of a treadmill, but except it had a small screen that was supposed to face the user, and what looked like long, thin wires with suctions at the end, and 3 screens, in which it's more like a TV flatscreen attached to the wall, surrounding the shiny machine.

"Woah, you built all that?" Lloyd said through mumbling.

"Of course, this will help burn your fat in no time!" Jay said before walking over to the machine, in which, Lloyd followed.

"As you can see, once your on the machine, put those things on to check on your heart rate and such!" He said, pulling out the strings, in which, Lloyd realized they might be ECG graph... things.

"Now, will you mind?"

"Mind what?"

"Take off your clothes, please?"

"What!?"

"Soo that I can put these things on?" Jay said, pulling the cords lightly, Lloyd trembled a bit, like he's in a dentists room, and after a few seconds, he nodded, and undressed himself, until he's in nothing but his underwear, and his face grimaced when he gets to see his almost naked plump body, stuffed with adipose.

Jay raised an eyebrow. "Uh... is it just me, or, did you just get... bigger?"

"Doesn't matter, Jay, just... go on, show me."

"Oh, Right. I almost forgot!" Jay nodded before placing the ECG cords all over Lloyd's parts. Lloyd was expecting it would feel weird, yet, it still does. 

"Now, step into the treadmill-er, I mean, the Fatburner..." He demanded, and Lloyd responded as he stepped on the treadmill, until he heard a BEEP! He looked down and noticed.

"Really, Jay? You have to include a scale?"

"What? I thought it would be easier to check your weight after exercise!" He said before he looked at the scale "Now, how much did you we-AYYYE!?"

319 Pounds. That.. Is what the scale said. _319 pounds._ Lloyd immediately regrets it from eating a bunch of pancakes Zane made for him.

'L-Last time I checked... I was only 308.. and...'

"Uh...Hey, Let's not worry about that, hehe, And let me show you how this baby works!" He said as he pressed the power button, and the machine began to activate, the small screen began to activate, showing an app of a fictional cartoony woman jogging and giving out encouraging words, and not only that, TV screens began to activate too, showing his heart rate, the count of his steps and what looked like a timer.

"Woah, you built all that? Only for an entire day?"

"Yup! Just to let you know, I took a lot of time building it. Oh, and also, if you want to get started, press the yellow square button! That will activate the treadmill."

Lloyd nodded before pressing the button. And the treadmill began to move backwards, and Lloyd started waddling while holding on to the armchairs that are on the sides of the machine. It was nice pace, except that the machine should at least be more spacey, because he could feel his sides slightly touching the armchairs as he waddled, He then noticed a small **beep!** From the small tablet, could it be _another_ scale? No, not until he felt the treadmill began to speed up, causing him to speed up a bit too.

"J-Jay?"

"Hm?"

"H-How long can I do this?"

"Look at the timer, my friend." Jay said, And Lloyd turned to the timer and his eyes widen.

"40 Minutes!?"

"Yup! Good ol' 40 minutes of runnin' and joggin'!" Jay said, lightly jogging to show Lloyd, and then, another small **beep!** from the small screen, and the treadmill began to accelerate more, enough for his body to heat up. Soon his waddling turned to more like what's supposed to be a jog.

"*huff* How... *huff* Long will the treadmill stop accelerating!? Haa.." He asked.

"Hmmm, oh yeah, hehe, it's just that the uh... the longer the time, the more it accelerates!" And then another beep, and the treadmill is almost at normal speed, and Lloyd is already trying his best to jog faster, hating the way his body slightly jiggled and wobbled as he kept jogging, then, the machine beeped again and it finally reached normal speed, this time, Lloyd tried to run, but the thighs rubbing against each other makes it so hard, and he's already sweating from the heat.

"Keep going! Your doing great!" Jay cheered "34 minutes left!"

And then, beep! Another beep and then the treadmill's speed starts to accelerate again, and Lloyd is already struggling to keep going, this goes on for minutes 'till he starts to pant dryly and almost trip.

"Hmm.. alright, I think that's enough for you." Lloyd heard Jay said, and Jay walked over to turn the machine off, and Lloyd sighed out of relief, until he leaned over and rested something from the armrest, and heard a monotone voice.

"ENGAGING SPEED ON MAXIMUM" Lloyd pulled away and noticed a button that said 'DANGER: MAXIMUM SPEED'.

"Uh..hehe.. that... I shouldn't have placed it there." and without warning.

VROOOOOMMM! The machine reactivated again and Lloyd just lifted himself up on the armchairs, lifting his chubby legs off to avoid the razor sharp treads, that move rapidly like he's in some kind of movie.

"Jay, Help! Turn this thing off!" He cried, he wanted to press the power button, which is right in front of him, but he's afraid if he lets any of his arms go, his legs will be nothing but chop liver!

Jay winced when he pressed the power button, but it didn't work!

"Oh come on!" He pushed the button again, didn't work either! And Lloyd almost slipped off, but still hanging on, Then Jay rushed to where he attached the power cords, and tried to pull it off, but it seemed that it's stuck!

"Hold on, Lloyd! I still got it!" Jay cried out, and rushed out of the room and called his friends.

"Hey! Don't just leave me here!" Lloyd yelled before groaning, he tried to lift himself up again, but his arms are getting exhausted, and he didn't wanna end up like some kind of action sci-fi movie, unless.. he can find his way out. He looked around to find something to either stop the malfunctioning machine, or find a way out. Nothing. There's nothing near him to grab on to. He continued to think, but most of those ideas seem to fail for a few reasons, one, he can jump and land on the arm handles, but that might cause it to break hence that he's so heavy now. Okay, and that's it. He was on a verge of despair until something catched his eye, it was what looks like a small bottle of lotion, and it was right behind his left arm.. shoot. Still not good enough, but maybe he can? He took a _deep_ breath before raising his pudgy hand, nothing happened, but when he raised his forearm, he felt himself wobble, off balanced, but that doesn't stop Lloyd as he carefully moved to where the lotion is, slowly and slowly, careful not to bump to the bottle, and then... he grabbed it, yes! But the question is, how can he open it without dropping himself? His thumb moved to the cap and carefully opened the lid, then squirted the liquid to his side, also being careful by moving away from the armchair to let the liquid sink in, then, he looked at the right side, but it seems that again, if he moves his arms away, it's over for him. Lloyd sighed, this is going to take a long while, so, he tries to move his forearms to the other, handing the bottle to the other, but it seems the armchairs made the forearms a little bit too far! He groaned in defeat, until...

 _SLOOP!_ POP! POP! POP! POP POP!

"Gah!"

 **Thud.**

Lloyd groaned again, and got up, seems like he must've accidentally stepped on the treads and slipped, but why? He looked at his right side, it seemed he's so confident and heated, the sweat he's making seemed to slide on to his sides, and caused him to slip out, and for some reason the speed is so fast that the cords detach itself from the machine...

"Oh." Free at last! But what about the machine? He looked at the machine, in which it seems it's starting to turn red, and redder and redder, the machine is starting to overheat! He quickly picked up his clothes before running out of the room, and while looking behind wondering what's gonna happen, he accidentally bumped into someone, causing that somebody to fall off.

"Oof! Owww~!" Lloyd groaned once more, on his rear rubbing his head before looking at who bumped him, and it turns out it was Kai and friends. And they're looking at him back. In Nothing. But. His underwear. In-nothing-but-his-freaking-under-wear-and-the-cords-that-are-still-stuck-on-his-body.

"Lloyd? I.. I thought you were... stuck?" Kai mumbled while hiding a small blush forming on his cheeks.

"T-There's no time! The machine is seriously overheating! A-And you all must stay back! I-I had a bad feeling about thi-"

"Hey Hey Hey hey, Calm down, Calm down!" Jay said as he crawled in front of Lloyd and held his shoulders.

"So, tell us again, what happened?"

Lloyd took a deep breath. "... Well.. I said-!"

 **BOOM! CRASH!**

"..Actually, we'll talk later, come on!" Jay said before they went to the room before Lloyd groaned and got up, pulling out the cords that make popping noise every time he pulled one out.

Meanwhile, the crew looked at what's nothing but ash and soot, nothing damaged, but the ash and soot.

"Aw man... I worked so hard on that machine. It only took me a few days to finish! Why does it have to explode already?" Jay pouted.

"Maybe you should've given it enough time to make, _Jay._ " Cole stated, shrugging his arms while giving Jay the look.

"Yeah, I actually have to agree with Cole." Kai said, also looking at Jay, Jay huffed.

"I-I'll get my mop!" He said before walking off to pull out his mop, Zane, however, wanted to help Jay, by picking up the bucket to go to the sink in the room to fill it with water before cleaning.

Kai sighed "I wonder how Nya and Wu are doing? I heard the Forbidden Forest wasn't easy..."

Cole rested his palm on Kai's shoulder. "Well, not sure myself, but I surely hope Nya and Wu will be fine."

 **Meanwhile, in the Forbidden Forest.**

Nya groaned and whined as she moves vines away from her, while Wu walked in front of a tree and climbed.

"Ok, I don't get it, why is the fruit were looking for called a _Raggedy Spottedfruit_?"

"Because it's uniquely known for it's bright blue spots on the fruit."

".. Yeah, but I mean the-"

"-And also, when it's ripe, the skin starts to, how do you say, loosen, and becomes inedible, it is said that the skin almost felt like that of a ragdoll, that's why it gets it's name, Raggedy Spottedfruit."

"..Soo.. were hunting down an old fruit?" She said, before climbing up the tree, following Wu.

"You can say that." Wu replied "But were only going for perfectly riped, not the young ones. That will worsen the cure for Lloyd."

"Alright, We'll go for the ripe one." Nya said, as soon as she made it to the top of the tree, Wu was already closing his eyes while holding on a firm twig, Nya wanted to ask him another question, but she kept herself shut for Wu to focus...

"I Sense it. Were almost there."

 **Meanwhile**

Lloyd fell on his couch, fully clothed, sighing before relaxing, Kai walked up to Lloyd and sat next to him.

"Hey, so uh... about that machine... how was that working out for ya? Before it, you know, blew up?"

"...Mm... it was fine. I felt like it's a bit rushed tho, Jay stopped the machine the time I'm getting too exhausted. And then, I uh... pressed a bad button."

"And what was that _bad button_ your saying?"

"Well, it was on an armrest, I pressed it without knowing it, and the machine goes crazy, almost tore off my legs, but... I... uh.." Lloyd started to feel a bit embarrassed the more he talks about the machine for some reason.

"Well, don't say much, On the bright side, you survived that kooky machine before it went boom." Kai said, making Lloyd smirk, then, Lloyd patted his shoulder, asking for another hug. Kai shrugged and hugged him. Then they pulled away after a while.

"You know, you must be glad your mom's not here, 'cuz she would've been awwing at us right about now."

"Yeah... wait..." He checked the clock and widened his eyes "Oh no, no, no, no, no, NO!" Lloyd quickly got up and ran to his room, Kai followed, while Lloyd opened the closet and rummaged through his clothes.

"Hey Lloyd, what's the-" And then he remembered, since before their big day off, Misako stated that she had to run a big errand for a while and had to return tonight, and it already is!

"Mom's gonna come home soon! And she's SO not gonna be happy about what happened to me! Ah! Perfect!" Lloyd pulled out a big, puffy jacket that seems unused, but yet looks perfect to hide his weight. 

Kai cocked his eyebrow "I.. I dunno Lloyd, does that look a little bit...uh... small?"

"Hey, i'm sure this is the perfect size for me, and I'm sure Mom will just think it's just the jacket, not... ugh, You know!" Lloyd said before putting on the jacket, but it seems that the arms around his arms felt slightly tight, and wrapping the puffy waist area around his waist... doesn't seem to work, then he sucked the air to give himself room to at least connect the zippers, only it turns out, the zippers already detached itself when he lets the air go.

"Darn." He did it again, still didn't work, Kai facepalmed before looking back at Lloyd, but this time when he did it again, the zippers snapped.

"Oh shoot." Then he rummaged through the clothes again, and sighed.

"Oh it's no use... Mom will be so disappointed in me." He sighed, and Kai walked up to him and patted his shoulder.

"..Hey, I have one thing in particular, try telling her the truth, I'm sure she'll understand."

"Yeah, but what if-"

"Look, If she questions your weight, tell her what happened and then everything will be ok-" Kai said before they heard the door open, and turned to see Misako, holding a bag of fruits and vegetables, wide eyed at what she's seeing, and fainted. Vegetables and fruit scattered on the floor.

"... W-When she wakes up, of course."

 _ **Man, this took me months to complete it! I know, not my best, but hey, I've been working hard on it and i'm still trying to have better ideas than this, I might update it later on. But again, I've been through a lot of stuff. And now that summer break is here, I can finally finish my story! So, again, this chapter may not be my best, but maybe next chapter I would try to improve. But anyways, leave a review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_


End file.
